


当年情

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall





	当年情

1

“什么？不要！”堂本光一看着酒桌上停下来的那颗骰子，把两片薄唇抿得死紧。

“小少爷，刚才您可是起哄的很开心呢。现在翻脸不认人可不行呀。”一旁拥着他的狐朋狗友拿起酒杯，喝干剩下的酒，完全是不容拒绝的语气。

啧。

堂本光一皱起眉，推开一直贴在他手臂上的兔女郎，往后台走去。

 

***

堂本刚整个人陷在单人沙发里头，右手上夹着的烟已经烧出来长长一段烟灰，估摸着下一秒就要落在染成棕红色的皮料上。

他及时在烟灰缸上弹了弹烟灰，也不放到嘴边吸一口，仍让那根烟孤零零地在食指与中指间燃烧生命。

坐在超长沙发上的人们对这单生意还没有下定论，倒不如说整个晚上除了开头那几句客气话以外，全程谈话内容跟生意毫不相干，黑色的文件夹一直放在桌角，似乎大家都把它给忘了。

堂本刚把还剩一大半的烟直接摁灭，那点点红光很快就消失不见了。

他厌倦了这里浑浊、淫靡、嘈杂的氛围，就是他特意选的这单人沙发，也无法将他完全隔绝开来。

下次说什么也不出来了。

堂本刚看向被簇拥在中间油光满面的中年男人，再把视线转向角落里的文件夹。

哼。

他站起来的一瞬间，灯光骤然暗了下来。

堂本刚不适应地眯起眼，只觉这点昏暗的灯光更加降低了他的好感，他现在只想赶紧回家上床睡觉。

人字拖往外踏的同时，黑管的声音响了起来。舞池不知道什么时候被清空，现在里头只有三个穿着旗袍的漂亮姑娘。

灯光依旧昏暗，仿佛是要刻意添些情调，堂本刚却嫌弃这阻挡住他看左侧那个金发美人。

她虽然不是站在中间，却比别人还要来得吸睛。脸小，五官也精致，就是手臂肌肉明显要多上几分，但也是漂亮流畅的线条。

堂本刚摸着口袋里的烟盒，脚下一拐，又窝进了沙发里。

***

“想不到啊。”

原本夹在堂本刚背心上的墨镜现在被两个人夹在中间，十分危险。

“想不到什么？”堂本光一不满地瞟了硬要把腿插进他腿中央的男人。灯光一暗他就飞也似地逃回了后台，没想到出了岔子。踏着高跟鞋他脚疼得厉害不说，还得跟这陌生男人周旋。

他是彻彻底底后悔今天出来玩了。

陌生男人往他大腿上摸了一把，正要摸上去就被扣住了手腕。

“我是男人。”

“噢——”堂本刚作惊讶状，还拖长了声音，“我也是。”

那只带着一点茧的手轻而易举地挣脱开堂本光一，继续向上进攻，在摸到感觉熟悉的形状和质地时愣住，随即大声笑了起来。

“你、你”他笑得有点喘不过气，捂着嘴看着狠瞪他的男人，“裙子下居然穿平角裤。”

“不、行、吗。”堂本光一把这三个字从牙缝里挤出来，一脚甩掉困他已久的红皮高跟，不满地踹向堂本刚。

堂本刚一把握住他的脚踝，顺势控制住他的动作。

“当然不会啦。”

“小美人。”

 

***

翻看相册的堂本刚停了下来，指着当中一张照片大呼小叫。

躺椅上一前一后摇摆报纸盖头的人置若罔闻。

于是他只好取下那张照片，跑到恋人面前。

“唉。多少年前的金发旗袍光一呀。”

报纸下的眉毛挑一挑，依旧没什么大动静。

“不过估计你现在穿旗袍得把人家袖子撑爆吧。”


End file.
